


You Owe Me a Date

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), First Kiss, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: After the events of Avengers Four, Thor owes Bruce a date





	You Owe Me a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [flytling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytling/pseuds/flytling) for beta reading this

The plane ride was silent as the team realized that some of them wouldn’t be making it out of this fight. Bruce kept looking at Thor, thinking about his feelings for him. He then decided what he would do. Bruce crossed the plane to where Thor was standing and pulled him into a kiss. 

Usually, this was something Tony would comment on, but he understood. It was a kiss goodbye, a kiss to say I love you when you hadn’t even said it yet. When you wouldn’t have another chance to. When Bruce pulled back, Thor looked bewildered but had a small smile on his face. “Banner, I—” Thor started, but Bruce cut him off. 

“No, don’t say it,” Bruce pleaded. “If you say it, and something happens it will be so much worse.” Thor nodded in response, understanding what Bruce meant. He took Bruce’s hand, kissing it but not breaking eye contact. Bruce smiled back at him and threaded his fingers through Thor’s. They sat together the rest of the flight. Bruce’s nervousness and fear bubbled up into a laugh, and then he said, “You owe me a date when this is all over okay.” Thor nodded in response but could still see the fear in Bruce’s eyes. 

Bruce and Natasha stood together on the edge of the Hudson River, the remaining Asgardians surrounding them. Bruce watched as the boat pushed off the riverbank and the arrow lit it ablaze. As the golden dust floated into the air, tears streamed down Bruce’s face. He would’ve collapsed if Valkyrie and Nat hadn’t caught him. The pain of the past few weeks finally hit him. He had been to 4 funerals in the past week alone: Steve, Clint, Tony—and now Thor. Thor who he loved, Thor who he kissed on the plane before everything that had happened, Thor who still owed him a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
